Monster High Racing
Monster High Racing is a upcoming racing game by Philip McGhee. Its was based on Monster High spin-off films. He had imagine of what this gameplay will be like on Wii U, Playstation 4 and Xbox One on it. It was set to be released on North America in June 25, 2017, Europe in July 19, 2017, and in Australia in July 31, 2017. Characters Drivers * Frankie Stein * Ghoulia Yelps * Cleo de Nile * Clawdeen Wolf * Draculaura * Lagoona Blue * Abbey Bominable * Ari Hauntington * Toralei Stripes * Venus McFlytrap * Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde * Spectra Vondergeist Unlocked Characters * Operetta * Nefera de Nile * Howleen Wolf * Twyla * Moanica D'Kay * Catty Noir * Jane Boolittle * Robecca Steam * Rochelle Goyle * Skelita Calaveras * Luna Mothews * Peri and Pearl Serpentine * Silvi Timberwolf * Catrine DeMew * Elissabat * Astronova * Dayna Treasura Jones * Gigi Grant * Apple White * Raven Queen * Madeline Hatter Race tracks * Monster High * Monster High Playground * Monster High Library * Monster High Lunchroom * Monster High Backstage * Monster High Field * Boo York, City * Great Scarrier Reef Production * The game started in 2014 when Philip McGhee said; "Mario Kart 64 gave me an idea to create Monster High, but in a racing style. After all, I'am a monsbro high fan." When Philip McGhee sent a concept art of Frankie Stein driving in her go-cart around the High School yard to Garrett Sanders, she was really impressive with the concept and agree to be the producer of the game. Steven Spielberg (known executive producer for Tiny Toon Adventures and Animaniacs) decides to be the executive producer of this game too. However, he felt that getting a FMV clips from both Boo York, Boo York and Great Scarrier Reef will be mean vandalizing, having release that both movies were copyrighted to Hasbro, so he decided to use pictures from both movies and had both Deanne Oliver and Sherri Storner (known writers for Tiny Toon Adventures) to write the racing quotes for all the character, including the unlock characters. Reception The game received mixed reviews, with the average score of 90 out of 100. Jakyia, sister of Philip McGhee, gave it a positive review, saying "Jayson, Philip, Garrett Sanders, and Steven Spielberg had done a good with game appropiatle. This is the best game since The Lion King for both Super Nintendo and Sega Genesis." Quotes Racing Games Frankie Stein * — When being selected * — When won the race * — When lose the race Ghoulia Yelps * — When being selected * — When won the race * — When lose the race Cleo de Nile * — When being selected * — When won the race * — When lose the race Clawdeen Wolf * — When being selected * — When won the race * — When lose the race Draculaura * — When being selected * — When won the race * — When lose the race Lagoona Blue * — When being selected * — When won the race * — When lose the race Abbey Bominable * — When being selected * — When won the race * — When lose the race Ari Hauntington * — When being selected * — When won the race * — When lose the race Moanica D'Kay * — When being selected * — When won the race * — When lose the race Spectra Vondergeist * — When being selected * — When won the race * — When lose the race Category:Monster High Category:Ever After High Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Wii U Category:Mattel Category:Needing fix